


See Right Through Me

by SuperWhoMerLockandSpock



Category: Loki - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, College, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Self-Harm, Self-Hatred, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-23
Updated: 2015-07-06
Packaged: 2018-03-14 08:33:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 10
Words: 23,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3403970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperWhoMerLockandSpock/pseuds/SuperWhoMerLockandSpock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elizabeth grew up her whole life, invisible. Invisible to her family, to her peers, to her professors (Unless she was missing work). That is, until a certain God of Mischief shows up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"Carry on my wayward son! There'll be piece when you are done, lay your weary head to rest! Don't you cry no more!" My alarm sang, telling me it was time to get up. I groaned, grabbed my phone, and turned the alarm off. "Just five more minutes." I grumbled into my pillow, letting my eyes close again. 

This was my daily routine, sleep until my next three alarms go off, and then hoist myself out of bed. 

When I finally did get up, I looked over at my roommate's bed to see her sleeping. "It's not fair that you don't have class until noon." I growled at her, though I knew she couldn't hear me. 

I walked out of the room to the basin next to my door so I could brush my teeth, glad that no one else was up, or they had already gone to class.

I got along with my roommates just fine, but I never let them close, or rather, they never really realized I was there. I was used to that sort of thing happening though. I barely registered on the bully's radar in high school, why would I think that college life would be any different?

As I was brushing my teeth I really looked at myself in the mirror. I usually avoid looking at it as much as possible, but sometimes I have a really good look at myself.

My hair was a medium brown that went down to the top of the small of my back. My face was square and more masculine than feminine. Dark brown squared framed glasses framed my plain hazel eyes, and often slid down my big, Italian nose. I'm sure I would have some sharp cheek bones if I lose a few pounds.

I paused brushing my teeth and lifted up my Batman t-shirt that I wore with my Batman pajama bottoms. I looked at my fat filled belly, and traced the stretchmarks that went from the back of my hips to the center of my front, and up the the bottom the the fat roll just below my breasts. 

I quickly pulled the t-shirt back down and closed my eyes for the duration of me finishing brushing my teeth. 

I went back into my room, "Morning Loki, Daryl, Merlin, Arthur, Sherlock, Sam, Dean, Cas." I whispered to my posters. They were the closest thing I had to actual friends. I opened the drawer the held all my t-shirts in it and grabbed one at random. I pulled open the second drawer and pulled out a pair of jeans. 

When I was finally dressed I looked at the shirt and realized it was my Loki Charms t-shirt. I smiled at the god on my poster, "Today must be my lucky day if I got to choose my favorite God without knowing." I grabbed my bag, phone and headphones, plugging them into my phone so I could listen to music as I walked to class. "Who knows, maybe I'll make a friend today." I said grabbing my key off the hook by the door, and laughed at my own joke. 

"Ohaio gozaimasu!" I greeted my sensei for my first class, which was Japanese. It wasn't bad, in fact it was my second favorite class. My first being Art. I walked to the last row of desks and sat down in the very back corner. 

Today was Monday, that meant I only had two classes, Japanese and Art, one right after the other. 

Soon all of my classmates where there and my sensei started the lesson. 

The hour of class seemed to drag on forever, but when we were finally excused I nearly ran out the door, down the two flights of stairs, out the door, across the main sidewalk, and into the Humanities building. It was famed to be the most confusing building on campus, but I expertly weaved through the hallways finding my classroom with ease. 

I listened to the professor as she was talking to the class, "Your generation has no interest in something unless it's erotic. For example, all the buzz around campus is about that new movie, 50 Shades of Grey, and practically every add have some form of eroticism to it. A cologne add could have a guy with a well formed body bursting up through water, shirtless, and it will have nothing to do with the sent, name, or brand of the cologne that is being advertised." Though she was saying this, I could tell that she liked the ad that she was speaking of. "It's just so the girls will buy it for their boyfriends, because their subconscious is linked to that image, they will think that said boyfriend will become that image." I said out loud, not expecting anyone to really hear me. "Thank you, Elizabeth." My professor said, and I was shocked, just a little. "For this weeks project, you are to draw an 11x8.5 ad that has an erotic aspect to it. You will draw what the ad will be about from the beret as you leave class. You will also have to come up with a name for the product you'll advertise. You are dismissed."

I walked to the back of the line that was forming at the door, and when I got the the beret there was only one slip of paper left. I picked it up and opened it, "Lubricant" is what is said. I could feel myself blush. I wouldn't know the first thing about it. I took in a deep breath, it was just something I would have to google.

I pressed my thighs together because of the arousal that was starting to pool in the underwear. This sight was extremely descriptive. Apparently lube could be used for many things. Vaginal sex, anal sex, rim jobs, hand jobs, masturbation, the list just went on. At the bottom there was a survey, and it showed that nearly 75% of those who had answered were males masturbating. I looked up at my Loki poster, and an idea came to mind. I grabbed my sketch book and started to draw, "I'm probably going to get marked down so many points for this." I whispered to myself.

~~~***~~~

Thursdays were always the longest for me. Four classes and they were spread throughout the day. It also didn't help that I hadn't slept since Sunday night, working on my art project instead. I sat in the back of my last class for the day, putting the final touches on my project for tomorrow. Luckily I didn't have to pay attention in this class. All I had to do was show up and sign in for attendance, and I got credit. 

I was so caught up in it all that it startled me when my professor called for the class to ask questions. I looked up and rubbed my eyes a little because they were starting to get soar form looking at my drawing.

It was the essence of erotic. Loki was my muse for this drawing, though you wouldn't be able to tell it was him unless you really looked. His hair fanned out on the sheets below him, head thrown back in ecstasy, all you could really see is his jawline, nose, and cheekbones. His long neck lead to his naked torso, his left hand gripping at the sheets and the other out of the frame, but leading between his thighs. Though the frame didn't cut off before the happy trail leading to the top of a bush of pubic hair. Above his head in bold read **_Bring out your inner Mischief_**. I was particularly proud of that part.

I was massaging up my forearm so it wouldn't cramp, when out of the corner of my eye I saw someone get up and exit the room. I glanced up to see who it was, and did a double take when I thought I saw it was Loki himself. But when I looked a second time, I saw that it wasn't Loki, just a tall student with dark hair. "Get a grip Eliza, you're just sleep deprived." I muttered.

~~~***~~~

"I said erotic, not pornographic!" My professor scolded. "Sit down, you can fix it over the weekend and present it again on Monday." And the boy sat down, his cheeks reddening. "Next is Elizabeth Aldrege." I took in a deep breath and stood up, walking to the front of the class. "My product is lubricant. I decided to name in Mischief because I did research and apparently those who use it the most is males while they masturbate." I pulled out my drawing from the folder that I had and held it up for the class to see. When I looked up I saw him standing in the back. I blinked a couple times to see if it was just my imagination, but it wasn't. Loki was standing in the back of the class, right behind the desk I sat at. 

"Very good." My professor praised. "This is a prime example of what I'm talking about. A slogan, an image that shows what the product does with out really showing..." I slowly tuned out my professor as I made eye contact with him. I could feel myself flush as I stared into those intense green eyes.

"Elizabeth!" My professor snapped me out of my trance. "Huh?" She huffed, annoyed, "I said, you can take your seat now." I nodded, "Oh, yeah." I looked back up to see that he was still there, and I felt my legs go from solid to jell-o like in a matter of seconds.

I made it to my seat, and tried to concentrate on the presentation, and was doing just fine for a total of five seconds. I jumped when I felt a hand on my shoulder, and breath in my ear. "It is beautifully done, may I ask who your inspiration was?" His voice was so damned arousing, the audio in the movies did nothing for how smooth, and low it could be while being rough, and husky at the same time. I bit my lip but managed a small, "Y-you." I heard him chuckle, and felt a breeze, and when I looked back, he was gone. 

~~~***~~~

Needless to say I had difficulties sleeping that night. All my dreams were invaded by Loki. Some of them sweet, others hurtful, and some where just plain smutty. 

_I was on my bed, reading a book, when my door opened and he appeared. "Your roommates let me in." He explained. "Hmm." I responded concomitantly. I was acting as if he would come over every other day and this was nothing new. He made his way towards me and sat on the edge of the bed, waiting for me to put the book down._

_When I finally did, after teasing him for a bit, he crawled up to me and started to kiss me. I moaned when he brushed my bottom lip with his tongue, "So responsive today, does this mean you want me?" A sly grin forming across his face. "Oh gods, yes!" I gasped. I heard the click of my bedroom door locking, and he started to pull off my t-shirt. In my mind I wanted to cover myself, but I found that my limbs weren't responding. I felt him cup my breasts outside my bra, "I haven't told you enough how beautiful you are to me." He whispered as he pulled me up so he could unclasp my bra and throw it on the floor next to my shirt. He kissed me once more, and trailed some down my neck to my bear breasts, stopping to suck on my left nipple, and then my right._

_"Ah!" I gasped and he left them trailing kisses further down._

_"We must rid you of these immediately." He said pulling on my jeans and unbuttoning them._

_As soon as they were off, I could feel his lips and tongue attacking my clitoris. Licking, kissing, nipping. It took nearly no time for warmth to pool at the bottom on my stomach, "Loki! I'm gonna...!" I managed, but he understood. "Come for me my pet, say my name."_

I woke up screaming Loki's name and panting through my orgasm. I ran my fingers through my hair, and caught my breath, that was the first time I had a wet dream, or an orgasm for that matter. I smiled a bit, remembering it, grabbed my journal that was on the widow seal, and wrote it down in as much detail as I could remember. 


	2. Chapter 2

When I woke up after falling asleep again, it was nearly 11. I sighed and sat up, rubbing the sleep out of my eyes. I smiled a bit, always enjoyed sleeping in on the weekends. 

I walked over to my dresser and pulled out my most comfortable pair of sweats, a sports bra, and a random t-shirt that turned out to be my Sherlock one that read, "Don't talk out loud you lower the I.Q. of the whole street". I smirked a little because it was one of my favorites.

I grabbed my sketch book and pencil and decided to go outside to the grove of trees that was on campus. I was in the mood to sketch a little. 

"Watch out! Wide load coming through!" A guy called as I walked through the grass. I rolled my eyes and ignored it. "Hey! Don't ignore me!" He said as I walked away. "I'm talking to you!" I felt him grab my arm and spin me around.

"Now, look here, little miss. When I speak to you, you answer. You got that?" I didn't answer, I just glared at him. "I said, you got that?" He growled. I clenched my jaw and he tightened his grip on my elbow, but not a sound came out of my mouth. 

I felt him strike hard against my cheek, and I fell to the dirt. "You got that?" He repeated for a third time. "You would think that because you are getting a college education you would have more that 20 words in your vocabulary, but I guess the education system is holding low expectations for the future generation." I said, getting up and brushing the dirt of my jeans. "Now, if you'll excuse me I have to go and destroy Jotunheim." I said using one of my favorite Loki lines, and walking back to the dorms. 

When I was finally in my room, I fell face down on my bed, grabbed my giant teddy bear, and started to cry. 

I was glad that my roommate decided to go home for the weekend. If she hadn't I'm sure she would have started to ask questions, none of which I would likely want to answer.

I stayed like that for hours, unable to stop the sobs and gasps tearing there way through me. 

When I was finally done, I knew that I looked a frightful mess, and decided to take a shower. Stuff like that always helped me. But this time it only made things worse. I was unable to keep my eyes open for long, and as soon as I had finished, I walked into my bedroom, threw off my towel, and crawled into bed, falling asleep nude.

~~~***~~~

I felt something cool brush against my soar cheek, and I groaned into my pillow. I slowly let my eyes open and I saw two emerald green ones staring back at me. 

I sat up holding my blankets against me, and scurried so my back was against the wall. 

"No need to be frightened." He said, calmly. "The god of Mischief and Chaos just shows up in my room while I'm asleep and rather nude, and I'm not supposed to be frightened? There could be several things that could make me frightened. Like you could just be a look a like, and managed to find a way in by stealing one of my roommates keys, or maybe my roommates just wants to play some sort of cruel trick on me for no apparent reason, or I could be losing my mind and you could just be a figment of my imagination." I took in a deep breath, and he just smiled slyly at me. "Could someone from this realm do this?" He asked.

With a flick of his wrist, the desk, the cupboard, and the drawer on my side of the room started to levitate. "Okay," I managed, "Not a look a like, so a figment of my imagination." He chuckled at me, "Not a figment of your imagination." He told me. "That's exactly what said figment would say! They would try to convince me that they're not, and as soon as I believe them, I'll be headed down the road towards some mental health facility!" He frowned a little, "Do you really think that?" I bit the inside of my lip, "What else am I supposed to think? I've been seeing you practically everywhere for the past week, just glances, and when I look up, it's not you." 

"Could a figment touch you, like this?" He asked, reaching over and cupping my cheek. I winced when he did touch it, still soar and raw, and bruised. "That pain, as you Midgaurdians say, let's you know I'm real." He whispered. I huffed out a chuckled, "No, this pain just tells me that I'm alive. This pain I'm registering could be caused by several different things, not just your touch." He sighed, "What if one of your roommates where to see me?" 

Before I could utter an answer, he stood up from my desk chair, and walked out the door. I knew my roommates where together in the kitchen area, and could see anyone who came out of my door.

I heard them gasp and one speak up, "Who are you?" My heart stopped. This was real. It was really happening. "I'm a friend of Elizabeth's." He told them. I heard chairs scrapping against the tile floor, and they all ran into my bedroom. Mentally I was kicking myself for not putting some clothes on before I slept, because I could only imagine what was going on in there heads and they looked at me, naked on my bed, hair a mess from falling asleep on it wet, and a confused look on my face.

"NO!" I shouted as soon as I realized what it must have looked like. "It's nothing like that! I swear!" I clutched my blankets closer to my chest. "Mmmhmmm. Sure." Said one. "Elizabeth, you dog!" Said another.

I looked behind them to Loki to see him smiling. "I believe that Elizabeth would like to get dressed, she's had a rather... emotional day." They all cackled in laughter as they left. Loki came back in and shut the door behind him.

"Now do you believe me?" I looked at him shocked, "Yes." I managed. "But you need to leave." I said recovering quickly. He scowled at my statement. "Why?" I tried to swallow but my mouth had gone dry, I had to be careful. This was the god of mischief and Chaos I was talking to, I couldn't upset him or something could happen to everyone else. "Like you said; I need to get dressed, and I've had an emotional day." I said to him. "So get dressed, and I'll watch over you until you sleep." I could feel myself blush, and I shook my head violently, "I'm not going to get dressed with you still in here! In case you haven't noticed, I am naked, and I don't want you or anyone else to see me like that." He smiled, "Seeing you naked, all the more reason for me to stay." Part of me was aroused, extremely aroused by that sentence alone, but a bigger part of me was frustrated by it. I looked around, and saw the single ponytail holder that I usually use. I quickly grabbed it, arranged my blankets around me, and tied them together with the ponytail holder so Loki wouldn't be able to see anything.

"Clever." He said as I stood and walked over to my drawers. I grabbed some underwear, a bra, a t-shirt, and some jeans. I had little difficulty, until I had to put my t-shirt on. "Do you require assistance?" I looked over my shoulder at him. "I'll figure it out myself." I said, thinking up possible solutions to my problems.

I saw his slender hands come around and start to grab for the ponytail holder. "No!" I said grabbing it myself. He chuckled into my ear. "I swear I won't look if you don't want me to." He said, clasping my hands in his. They were warm and cold at the same time, and it took everything in me not to lean into his touch. "Pinky promise?" I asked, sticking out my pinky for him to take. "What?" I smiled, "It's a custom, we wrap our pinkies together in a vow, and if one breaks that promise, the other gets to chop off their pinky. It's considered one of the highest ranking promises here in Midguard." He looked at me trying to determine if I was joking or not, but finally took my pinky in his. Happy with myself, I undid the blankets, "Hold them up for me, will you?" He grabbed them for me, and held them up. 

"Okay. I'm done now." I said. I grabbed the blankets from his and started to make my bed. He grabbed my wrist and spun me so I was facing him. At first I was scared that he had planned to do something with or to me, but then I saw his eyes. They weren't full of mischief as they had been since I woke up, instead they were filled with concern.

"I should have intervened." He said, his fingertips feathering across my soar cheek. "He shouldn't have treated you like that." I shrugged, "I'm used to it." His features grew dark, "You should not grow accustomed to such pain. No one with your beauty and intellect should never experience such great abuse!" I raised an eyebrow at him, "You can hardly say I have beauty or intellect." 

He grabbed my chin, we were so close, I hadn't realized it until now. "Let me show you." 

_It was like I was looking at myself in a movie._

_I was walking down the sidewalk back from walking to the 24 hour gas station just up the street, when I ran into a little puppy. It seemed to be hungry so I opened the beef jerky I got and fed some to it. Laughing when it licked my fingers and begged for more._

_I was sitting under my favorite tree in the grove that's on campus, twirling my pencil, and biting my lip in concentration, when I got an idea and started to sketch. Smiling as I turned lines and curves into a drawing._

_Reading one of my favorite books and barely able to contain my laughter as I got to a particularly funny part in the middle of the library._

_Walking to class and smiling as I hummed along to one of my favorite songs._

Images like this where flashing before my eyes, but it wasn't only the images. I could feel how Loki felt as he watched me. My heart was speeding up and it felt like it was going to explode from the fondness that was growing inside of it. It kept growing until it ached and grew even more.

Loki finally let go, and I fell on my bed, gasping for air, and sobbing. 

"Elizabeth?" Loki seemed concerned as he slowly walked over to me. "No, Loki, I'm the last person that you want to love. You should love me. I'm-I'm invisible! No one should have seen me!" He stood at the edge of my bed and held my chin once more. "Why? Why do you say such terrible things about yourself?" I looked him in the eye, "Because I'm not beautiful. I'm a terrible person. I'm plain enough to blend in, sometimes enough so that I am not even noticed. I'm an ugly, self centered, stupid, usless, disgusting, boring, hopeless, disrespectful, horrendous waste of space that no one should waste their time on. And the worst part is, I know it's true. All of it, every single word." His brow furrowed in and mixture of hurt and concern. "No. Elizabeth, you're not. Please believe me when I say you're not!" He begged. I laughed dryly, "Yeah, trust the god that is known for a silvertongue." 

He seemed to blanch a little at my comment, "Fine." He said, surrendering. "I'll leave you be, but if you ever need me, all you have to do is think my name, and I'll be here." With that he left me. I just fell back onto my bed and sobbed for the third time that day. 


	3. Chapter 3

I hadn't heard for Loki in weeks, and I was somewhat relieved. Maybe he had given up on me, though he wasn't joking about the just thinking his name bit.

I was only able to think "Lo" before he appeared in the middle of class.

But it was as if the fates were not in my favor, or they heard that I thought Loki had given up on me, and decided to prove me wrong. Either way they were cruel. So very cruel on this particular day. 

I was showering, singing along to my music as I washed myself off, when a set of arms wrapped themselves around my waist. 

I panicked, yelping and I tried to escape only to fall on the shower's floor, and hit my head on the wall. "Oh." I groaned holding my head. "Elizabeth? Are you okay?" Loki asked, bending over to assess the damage. "No! I'm not okay! I'm in the shower, a very private place for me, might I add, naked when a god decides to show up and surprise me and it turns out hes as naked..." I let the sentence trail off as soon as I realized the ending of it. Loki was in my shower, naked. "Loki, you need to get out." I said calmly. "I was just-" I held my hand up, "I am naked, you're naked, I need you to get out. Showers are very, very personal to me and they are the one thing I look forward to at the end of the day, and I don't like to share them with anyone."

He frowned at me, "Only if you agree to come with me." My brow knitted together, "Pardon?" He smiled defiantly at me, "Come with me." I clenched my jaw, what was I supposed to do? "Okay, fine, I'll go with you. Just leave me be." He smiled at my answer, pulled back the curtain and left me alone.

I finished with my shower and got dressed. I walked outside so my roommates wouldn't get suspicious, and just thought of Loki's name. 

"Are you ready?" He asked when he came up behind me, seemingly from nowhere. "For what?" He smiled his impish smile, and wrapped his arm around my waist. "To see Asguard." 

Before I could so much as utter a protest Loki looked up to the heavens and said, "Heimdall, open the bifrost." And there was a bright light surrounding us, and I felt weightless for just a moment. I closed my eyes, and concentrated on breathing so I didn't throw up my supper. 

When I felt solid ground beneath my feet, it took me by surprise. I stumbled a bit, but finally got my barrings. "Next time, give me a bit more of a heads up, will you?" I scolded. 

I looked around to see that the bifrost looked exactly like it does in the movies. "Welcome to Asguard." I heard a deep voice say, making me jump. I turned to see Heimdall. "Th-thank you." I stuttered, feeling a little weak in the knees. 

But then I started to get a little suspicious, "This is exactly like the movies. You look like Idris Ebla, and you look like Tom Hiddleston, and let me guess, Thor looks like Chris Hemsworth, and Odin looks like Anthony Hopkins." I said crossing my arms. Loki frowned, "We do not look like them, they look like us, we came first. And the movies that you Midguardians worship are not true. For one I never betrayed my father or brother like that-" I cut him off, "Movie Loki never betrayed his family, Frigga was the one who appointed him king, and he just used that opportunity to try to prove himself to Odin and Thor. In the second one he still didn't betray them, he used his wits and magic to his advantage to get out of prison." I said matter of factly. "And what of the movie about the band of hero's that come together and fight me, or rather, as you put it, Movie Loki." I rolled my eyes, "He was obviously being tortured by Thanos. In the beginning, Loki was sweating, his eyes were sunken in, his cheeks were hallow, he was paler that he usually is, and it took practically all of his energy to stand, though he did put on a good facade. Those are all classic signs of dehydration, and how do you torture a Frost Giant? With heat." 

Heimdall laughed, "It seems the god with the Silvertongue has been outwitted." Loki glared at him, and I smiled a little. "I wouldn't say I outwitted him, I just watched the movies so many times that I practically know every detail by memory." I blushed realizing what I just said.

"Never mind that. You are here for celebrations. We must go and get you ready." Loki said, wrapping his arm around my waist. "But," I started, and he stopped to look at me. "What is it?" I looked around, dubiously, "I can't help but think that this isn't real, that maybe this is all a dream, and I'll wake up and any moment." He smiled at me, "If this is a dream, then live in it and love what your imagination can do for just this moment. Do not dwell on weather or not it is a dream, be grateful that you are dreaming it if you believe so." He brushed my hair out of my face, and with that fleeting touch I could feel all the same ache I felt when Loki was showing me how he saw me. I nodded, "Okay. I'll do my best to enjoy myself." I promised. 

Loki started to lean in towards me, and I panicked, and took a step back. He looked at me confused. "I was only going to give you a kiss." He said with a smile on his face. I bit my lip, ashamed of what I was going to say. "The thing is... I've never... It's not like..." I couldn't find the right words for it. "You've never been kissed?" I shook my head, and bowed it at the same time. "Hey." He said soothingly, gently gripping my jaw so my eyes would meet his. "We can go as slow as you want. That is if it is what you want." 

I looked into his eyes, and pondered on what he was saying. "I-I don't know. I don't know if that's what I want." He nodded, and kissed my forehead. "Alright." He whispered. He wrapped his arm around my waist, and lead me to the palace. 

~~~***~~~

We were celebrating Thor's ascension to the throne. His coronation was to take place tomorrow morning. There was a feast in his honor, and it sounded like all of Asguard had shown up in his honor. 

"I'm not so sure about this." I whispered. Loki had me taken to his chambers to get ready. I was now donned in a green silk dress with gold trimmings, matching Loki's armor, and my hair was done in an elegant up do that let a few locks of hair topple down and brush against my shoulders. 

"You look stunning! You most certainly will not be invisible tonight." My stomach dropped at his words. "Elizabeth, you look sick." I felt sick too, "I just realized that there's going to be a lot of people there." I managed. "I'm not used to big groups of people." He cupped my face, "If it gets to be too much, I want you to tell me, but we need to stay for ten minutes." I nodded, and took a deep breath.

"Smile" He whispered to me as we started to descend the stairs. I pulled my lips apart so that I showed my teeth, but it most certainly wasn't a smile. "What was that?" Loki asked with surprise. I laughed at his reaction, "It was an act of defiance." I said smiling. He chuckled as we reached the doors to the hall where the celebrations where being held.  

I took in a deep breath, and Loki took my hand reassuringly. "You'll be fine. Just smile and breath." I nodded, putting a nervous smile on my lips, and chanting  _Inhale. Exhale. Inhale. Exhale._ In my head. 

The doors opened and there was laughter and chatter. As soon as we stepped over the threshold, it was as if everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at us. "Breath." Loki whispered in my ear, and I let out a breath that I didn't know I was holding in. They started to whisper to one another. "Loki." I whispered, distress clearly in my voice. "No worries my pet, what they are saying about you, it's all good." 

"Brother!" A booming voice said off to the right. I knew it was Thor. "Thor." Loki responded in a soft, and fond manor. "Who is this beautiful young maiden on your arm this eve?" Thor asked looking at me. "This is Elizabeth. She's from Midguard." Thor looked at him in surprise, "Midguard? Surely she's too beautiful for Midguard." I wasn't sure how to react to him. "Surely, but she does not believe it to be so." Thor looked at me in disbelief.  

"Well, even so, may I ask you for this dance?" Thor asked. "Uh, I don't- I can't dance." He smiled a charming smile, "Then just stand on my feet," He shrugged. "Oh I don't-" Before I could get any farther in my protests, he wrapped one arm around my waist, and lifted me up on his feet with ease.

I bit my lip as he started to move his feet in a dance, keeping me close to his chest. "If my brother isn't making you happy, I will gladly take his place." I looked up at him with wide eyes, "What are you implying?" I asked. "Nothing like that." He said, realizing what he accidentally implied. "I mean, if you're not happy with they way he's treating you, I would be overjoyed to take his place." I glanced over at Loki, where he was talking to Foundral, but watching Thor and I. "Thank you, but..." I trailed off. "But what?" He asked. I bit my lip, "Well, Loki is the God of Mischief, and I can't help but think that this just might be one of his ideas for a prank, and even if it is, Loki will forever be my number one." Thor smiled at me, "Well he's lucky to have you."

During the course of the night, I found myself relaxing and talking to more people.

I was laughing so hard at one point that tears came from my eyes.

"You seem to be enjoying yourself." Loki smiled stunningly at me. "Why yes I am. Thank you for bringing me here." I said, standing on my toes to kiss his cheek. When I pulled away I could see the slightest color to his cheeks. "Well, it was no big deal, really." He muttered. "It really was. I haven't felt like this in ages." He tilted his head curiously. "Happy." I answered his unasked question. "I haven't felt this happy in ages." I told him. He took my hands in his, "As long as you have me by your side, I will do everything in my power to make sure that you never see a horrible day again." He kissed my knuckles and rubbed his thumbs over them. I smiled at him, "Thank you, Loki."

A few hours in and nearly every laugh started to turn into a yawn. "You're tired. I forget how quickly you Midguardians run out of energy." Loki said, and I rested my tired head upon his shoulder. "I'm sorry." He chuckled a little, and I decided I liked the sound of him chuckling when I could hear it with my ear pressed up against him. "Never mind, my love. I will take you back to your chambers." 

When we came through the bifrost, I thought he was leave me at the entryway for the dorms, but he followed me all the way to my bedroom. I, surprisingly, realized that I didn't mind it a bit. I pulled him in for a hug, and he seemed to be taken by surprise. "Loki." I said still hugging him. "What is it darling?" He asked. "I do want this. With all my heart I do want this." He pulled away from me and looked into my eyes. "You mean it, you really do want it?" I smiled, "Yes. I really do. Not only have I been swooning over you for years now, I realize that I've gotten to know the real you, and I like the real you, better the the movie you, and I know that there's a thousand other girls that would die for something like this." He smiled a bright smile, and kissed my forehead. "Anything for you, I'll do it. I want you to set the pace for this relationship." I nodded. "Okay." I stood on my toes and kissed his cheek for the second time that night. "Good night, Loki." I whispered in his ear. "Sweet dreams, my pet." He said fondly as I opened my bedroom door.


	4. Chapter 4

When I got up the next morning, I was in a happy mood, until things started to go sour. I looked at my clock to see that my alarm didn't go off and I had to rush to make it to my first class, when I did get to class I realized that it was a Thursday and I had all but one class one right after the other, which meant I wasn't going to be able to eat until two or three, not to mention that every object and living being had it our for me in one way or another. 

When I did get out of my third class I headed back to my dorms to find that I didn't have any food left, and the cafeteria had closed for the day. 

"Idiot." I said to myself. And I realized that what I was saying was true. I was an idiot. I was an idiot for not setting my alarm the night before. I was an idiot for not eating earlier. I was an idiot that kept running into people and things and I had the bruises to prove it. I started to cry at my realization, and with that I went to my room, and pulled out the razor I kept handy.

"Idiot. Ugly. Fat. Idiot. Ugly. Fat." I chanted, and a new word for a new mark on my forearm. 

"Elizabeth?" I stopped what I was doing as soon as I heard Loki's voice. I turned, putting my arm behind my back, and wiping my face. "What are you doing?" He asked. He looked like I had just kicked his puppy. "Nothing." I lied. What he didn't know wouldn't harm him. 

He grabbed my arm that I had behind my back. "Loki," I protested. He looked at my arm, stunned where it was bleeding. The blood running towards the indents his fingers pressed into my skin, and over his pale hand. "Why? Why would you do this to yourself?" I bit my lip, "I do it so I know that I'm not losing my mind. It grounds me. It tells me that I'm alive, and that the world that I live in is not some massive lie." I laughed. But it wasn't a normal laugh. It sounded like a laugh a mad-man would have. "But that's what happens when you have a major case of depression and borderline schizophrenia."  

He cocked his head to the side, curiously.

"What is..." 

I smiled at his half formed question.

"Have you ever felt really, really sad?" 

His brow knitted, but he nodded.

"Well, that sadness is one-thousandth of the pit I feel in my stomach. Schizophrenia, basically you question everything, asking if it's all real. That's why I was dubious about you in the first place." 

He framed my face. "Elizabeth. Why? Why would you think such a thing?" 

I gave him a small smile, "It's how I grew up."

I took a deep breath, and swallowed the lump in my throat. "You don't want to get to know the real me, Loki." He frowned in confusion. "The real me is a dark hole of self hatred, and pity that I can't show anyone." He shook his head, "No, no you're not! Elizabeth! You are a beautiful girl that wasn't told that often enough, you are so sweet, and caring, and love more than you have been loved." I rolled my eyes, "That's because I don't deserve love." He looked at me with shock, confusion, and hurt etched into his face. "Why would you say such a thing?" My vision had blurred, "Because I don't. How could I deserve something so great, when I'm a nobody?" He shook his head, "Elizabeth, you are somebody." He whispered, putting his forehead against mine and closing his eyes. "If I'm somebody, than why was I so invisible for the past 18, nearly 19 years of my life?" The dam finally broke, and the tears came through. He pulled away from me so he could look me in the eye, "That's what you think? That they were ignoring you?" He shook his head, "They were intimidated by you." I rolled my eyes, "Yeah, because I'm so intimidating." I said sarcastically.  

He smiled sadly at me, and kissed my forehead, "Let's get you cleaned up, we don't want these to get infected." He said, gently grabbing my arm with the cuts in it. He lead me to the basin and started the water so he could run it over my cuts.

"Thank you." I manged around my dry throat. He was drying my wounds and applying some anti-bacterial gel to them. "What for?" He asked as he bandaged them up. "For being here, for not leaving me when you've found out one of my secrets." His hand came up and held my cheek just as he had done before. "You are worth it. I want to be here for you, to show you that no matter what happens, I will always accept you for you." 

I shook my head, "No, Loki. Please don't say that to me. I can't..." I couldn't finish that thought.

"You need to leave." I said, stepping away from him. More hurt flashed across his features. "Please, Loki. I can't... You shouldn't be here. No one can see me like this. No one should ever see me like this. It's not right." I was crying once again. He grabbed my arms, and pressed his forehead against mine. "I will not leave you. Not even if you were to beg me, because you need someone to stay with you right now. To see you through this. I'm going to stay here to prove to you that you mean something. That you mean everything to me right now, and I don't see that changing any time soon. I know you may be having a difficult time understanding and accepting the love that I have for you, and just for you, but I will not let you be alone again." He promised.

I stood there, dumbstruck, and unknowing on how to respond, so much so that my brain seemed to quit on me, and auto pilot turned on.

He lead me into my room and took off his shoes. He moved my body pillows to the bottom of my bed, climbed in under the covers, and took there place. "Come." He said, gently, holding out his hands for my to take. I held them as I climbed in after him. Once I was under the blankets, my mind rebooted itself. Loki wrapped his arms around me, and pulled me closer to him. I shivered when I felt his breath against my neck. "Are you cold?" He asked. I shook my head, "No, you're breath is just really warm." I said. I turned around so I was facing him, and stared into his green eyes. "Is something wrong?" I chuckled, "That's a loaded question. Right now, nothing is wrong." He nodded, understanding what I meant. 

His hand traced up my arm, to my neck, staying there, tracing my jaw with his thumb. The gesture was so intimate, and oddly comforting. It felt like he was massaging me, when he really wasn't. I could feel my eyelids grow heavy, but I fought exhaustion as much as I could. "Why don't you sleep?" He asked.  _Because I might have a dirty dream, like I have been having fro the past week_ I thought, but my filter didn't allow to say that.  "Because I don't want to fall asleep, and when I wake up, you're not here." I said instead. He smiled fondly at me, "I'll stay. I promise." He said holding up his pinky. I giggled a little, and wrapped my own pinky around his. "Sleep." He said in a soft, yet commanding way. I sighed, but nodded. "Sweet dreams, love." He whispered just before I fell into a deep slumber.

_I wasn't in my room, but I recognized it as Loki's chambers in Asguard. Rope bound my wrists and ankles to the bed posts, limiting my movement. It wasn't tight at all, it didn't even hurt, but I knew that it would leave an impression on my skin when we were finished._

_As I studied the rope, I felt the bed dip with weight. I looked over to see Loki. "You're not used to this, so as soon as it becomes too much for you, just say so, and I'll stop." I nodded, swallowing, but my throat was dry. He leaned over and kissed all over my face, comforting me._

_His hands started to trace my curves, every touch set my whole body aflame. It was both pleasurable and torture at the same time. Where ever his hand was, I would shift my body as much as I could so I could lean into it._

_Finally he touched one of my breasts. The sensitivity of them heightened from the arousal of the situation. "Nngh!" I moaned as he massaged it. He chuckled darkly at my reaction, and started to kiss, and nip at my neck, and collar bones. My breathing was ragged, and heavy, but it was not enough for me. "Loki, please." I begged, breaking easily. His hand moved from my breast, and slowly glided down to my belly, where he started to trace my stretch marks. "You're so beautiful." He whispered, making me shiver, and make my cunt wet. I whined, and moved my hips, trying to get some friction on my clitoris. He smiled at me, and moved his hand ever so slowly, until it reached just centimeters above the slit. "Loki! Loki, please." The teasing was far too much for me._

_Slowly, he moved his finger to the throbbing nub, and started to stroke it. I gasped, and rolled my hips to his rhythm, heat pooling at the bottom of my stomach. I grabbed onto the rope, and started to stiffen my legs as I reached the peak. I was almost there when Loki pulled away. I let out a frustrated growl, but he just chuckled. "I know what I'm doing, my pet. It will all be worth it."  
_

_Once I was nearly down from my climax, he started to stroke my clit again. I started to build faster than the last time, and soon I was grabbing the rope and stiffening my legs once again, but he pulled away again._

_He did this repeatedly for what seemed like hours._

_"Loki, please, please!" I begged, close to tears from the frustration. He didn't respond, as I started to reach my climax again. I was nearly there when he slid a single finger into me, pumping in and out at the same pace he was rubbing my clit, hitting a spot in me that I didn't know existed. I gasped, my orgasm hitting me like a brick wall._

I woke up, and grabbed onto Loki as my body convulsed from the most intense orgasm I've ever experienced. 

I gasped for air when I finished, still clinging to Loki. 

"What was that?" He asked. I swallowed, and drew in a deep breath, "I don't know." I managed in a steady voice. "Is there something you're not telling me?" I bit my lip, but didn't answer. I couldn't tell him! "Was it a nightmare?" He asked, concern in his voice. I shook my head, "No, not at all. It was a good dream, but it was extremely... intense." He raised an eyebrow, "Then why won't you tell me, if it was a good dream?" I smiled at him, "I don't think our relationship is ready for something like that, yet. Maybe one day." I assured him. He just nodded. 

"What time is it?" I asked, noticing how dark it was outside. "Nearly 10. I wanted to wake you, but you were sleeping so peacefully, I didn't have the heart." I was glad that he didn't wake me, or else I wouldn't have seen the end of my dream, and I wouldn't have been able to come like I did. "That's okay." I said. 

"Lets get you something to eat. How do you feel about Mexican for tonight?" I shrugged at his suggestion, "Sounds good to me." 


	5. Chapter 5

"Would you like me to stay tonight?" Loki asked when we reached the door that lead to my apartment. I bit my lip in contemplation to his question, "I don't know. Do you want to stay?" He smiled at me, "Elizabeth, you know that I don't want to leave you." I smiled at him, "Okay. Stay." I pulled out my key to get in, but he stopped me, "Is that what you want?" He asked, softly. I looked at him, confused. "It's what you want." I stated. He shook his head, "No. Is it what  _you_ want?" I smiled at him, "I really don't care. You're a God so I'd understand if you decided to leave, but I also enjoy you being here with me, it's comforting." He smiled at me, and nodded. "Will it make you happy if I stay?" He asked. "What kind of question is that? Of course it will." He nodded, "Okay. I'll stay then." I chuckled a little. "What?" He asked. "I think you were only being polite and asked me if I wanted to stay, but you really wanted to stay this whole time." I said as I opened the door. 

When the door did open, my roommates all looked up at once. I could feel myself blush furiously when they saw Loki. "T.D.M. has returned, I see." Said one. "T.D.M.?" I asked. "Tall, Dark, and Mysterious. We had to call him something sense you refuse to give us his name." I grabbed Loki's hand and lead him to the room, closing the door behind me.

"What was that about?" He asked me. "I think it had to do with when you just showed up that one time, and I was naked, and sleeping." I blushed at the memory. He smiled his impish smile, "Did they think that we were doing naughty things?" He asked, and tackled me to my bed. I shouted in surprise, and let out a laugh. "Probably." 

I held my breath when I realized the position we were in. I was lying on my bed with my left foot hanging off the edge, and Loki on top of me. 

That's when I realized my breath smelled like Mexican. I clasped my hand over my mouth. "I'm sorry." I whispered, letting my hand hover my mouth a bit so I could speak. He pulled my hand away from my mouth, and smiled at me, "It's okay. I don't mind." His voice seemed to be a bit lower than normal, and I realized what he wanted to do. 

"Loki." My voice squeaked when I said his name. "Don't worry." He whispered. "I'll be gentle. I won't bite, that's for later, and I promise I won't go any father than you want to." I bit my lip, "Can we just... Can we just kiss?" He chuckled at my question. "If that's all you want. If you want to, that is. I don't want to pressure you into anything, okay?" I nodded, "I do, I'm just a bit nervous. Maybe I should brush my teeth." I said and started to get up, but he pushed me back down on the bed. "Just stay here." He whispered. 

He inched closer to my face, not even breaking eye contact. I felt his hot breath on my lips, and his nose brush against mine. Finally his soft lips pressed gently against mine, and I could only close my eyes to the sensation. It was so soft, so gentle that I couldn't even regret that I didn't put lip balm on. The tentative touch and the way his hand came up and held my jaw.

All too soon it was over. As I heard our lips lose the suction from one another, I opened my eyes to look at him. That's when I realized; I might not have been a good kisser.

Horror filled me, what if I was the worst kisser alive and he didn't want anything to do with me now.

Before I could go any further with those thoughts, he bent down and kissed me a second time. At first I was shocked, but my brain and my body relaxed and I went with my natural instincts. Moving my lips in conjunction with his, moving my hand up so it carded through his hair, feeling how soft it was. I felt his hand the was holding my jaw move so it was in my hair, tugging lightly at it, making me moan a little. 

He pulled away for a second time, and smiled at me. "So responsive." He growled. 

His eyes showed something primitive about him. It was arousing to say the least.

I clamped my thighs together, and rubbed, trying to sooth my sudden arousal. This didn't go unnoticed by Loki, "What's wrong?"

I covered my face in embarrassment. "I'm just a little... frustrated... sexually." I could feel my face burning under my palms as I tried to will it away.  

"Elizabeth, look at me." Loki said softly. I shook my head. "Elizabeth." He said in the same tone, grabbing my wrists, and pulling my hands away from my face. "It's okay. There is no need to be ashamed for something so normal." I whimpered a little, "But, it's not like all the other times I've been like this." Worry filled his eyes. "I just feel like a dog going into heat right now." He frowned, "But you said that-" I shook my head, "I don't. Not yet. I think it's too soon but..." 

He nodded, "Okay. Okay. I have an idea. With you being like this, you'll be more sensitive, so what if I make you come without touching you. Well, touching you there." 

I swallowed, "Why do you plan on doing?" 

A comforting smile spread across, "Just an Asguardian trick I've picked up over the years." 

Before I could ask any other questions, he leaned over, and nuzzled my neck until he found the spot that made my nerve tingle. I let out a small gasp, and that was all he needed for him to latch onto that spot. 

I gripped his t-shirt, unable to do practically anything else but shake under his touch. 

"L-Loki." I whispered.

He pulled away, but his lips were still touching the sensitive skin. "Shh, my pet." He breathed, making me writhe even more under him.

He moved down my neck, leaving a trail of ice in his wake, and he latched onto my collar bone. 

"Loki, I'm gonna-"

"It's okay." 

I bit down on my lip so I wouldn't scream, as I felt my climax fall over the edge. 

He pulled away from my collar bone, and smiled at me, "Better?" He asked. I couldn't help the chuckle that came out as I was coming down from my orgasmic high. "That was bloody fantastic." I said, breathlessly.

I caught him studying me, "What?" I asked, feeling self conscious. He shook his head, "You're just so beautiful." He stated. 

I could feel myself blush again. "You know, it's going to take me a while for me to get used to stuff like that." I said looking down at my hands. He stroked my cheek, "I have nothing but time." He said. "Stop it! You big old sap!" I said moving over so he would have enough room to lay down. "Who knew that the most mischievous god would be the most caring." I teased. "Hey!" I laughed at his reaction, "I kid, I kid." 

He pulled me closer to him and we stayed like that for a while, until I disturbed the silence. "Why do you think I'm beautiful?" I blurted. 

I felt him look at the top of my head, but I didn't look back. I didn't want to see what he felt. 

He took a deep breath, "Well, you aren't like the average girl. You see things for what or who they are. For example, whenever your roommates see me, they see not me, but who they think I am. For some it's their version of the perfect man, and others it's what they think your version of the perfect man is. But you see me for me. That's the way Asguardians see beauty. We don't see the physical traits of a person, but the soul of the person. You're soul is so beautiful and pure, not to mention quite a rarity in this day and age. I don't care that you're a little bit chipped, or that you don't look like the other girls, in fact, I love you more for it. All I really care about, is that you never change the size of your heart. You never stop caring." 

I swallowed, "You love me?" His words still echoing in my head. 

"With all my heart." He whispered. 

"Now, you need to sleep. You have to get up rather early for tomorrow. I know you have a class at 9:30." 

I glared at him for changing the subject on me, "We'll talk about this tomorrow." I scolded. He just smiled at me, and kissed my head, "I had a feeling you would say that. Sleep. I'll be here when you wake up." 

"Turn around." I told him getting up from my bed, and pulling out my Batman pajamas. He obliged to my request as I quickly changed.

I yawned in spite of myself, and put my head on his chest, listening to his heart beat. My eyes grew heavy, and I soon found myself drifting off to sleep. 

I woke up the next morning to my alarm. I groaned, and reached for my phone. Only it turned off before I could get to it. 

"It's okay. Go back to sleep for a bit." Loki said. "Mmhmm. Okay." I mumbled, and snuggled closer to him.

When my fourth alarm started to go off, I stretched and moaned, but got up. I was brushing my teeth when Loki came out, "I've received news from my brother." He started gravely. "We are to have a council meeting, and it will last the next three days." 

I felt my gut twist, but I nodded. "I won't be able to see you." He said. I spit out the toothpaste I had in my mouth and turned to him, "It's okay. I understand. You're a god before you're my boyfriend." He smiled brightly at me, "You called me your boyfriend." 

I could feel my heart speeding up, it just came out. I didn't even realize what I was saying!

Before I could explain anything, he stepped forward, cupped my face, and kissed my forehead. "I guess I can start calling you my girlfriend." He said. I felt myself blush. "I-I-" He chuckled at me. "Good. That means no one else can touch you." 

He pushed me through my morning routine and we just cuddled a little bit before we had to leave each other.

"Have a good day." He said, kissing me on the cheek as I left for my class. "You too." I responded before I had to run off to make it to my class on time.

~~~***~~~

I was on my way to my math class. I pressed the call button for the elevator so I could make it up to the third floor, and waited. Thinking mostly on what I was going to do the next few days with out Loki. 

When the doors opened, I walked in, followed by four of the bigger football players, and that guys that slapped me the other day. I could feel that something was wrong, as I reached to press the button for my floor, he stopped me. "Oh no. You aren't going to class today." He said smiling. 

Before I could protest, one of the football players grabbed my arms, and another clamped his hand over my mouth. 

I started to kick and scream as he pressed the button for the fourth floor. 

"She's not to happy about this, is she." One of them said, making them all laugh. I screamed as loud as I could, but it was being muffled by the football player's hand. "We may need a gag." Said another.

When the doors opened to the abandoned fourth floor, they all picked me up, and carried me to a room, throwing me on the floor.

"He-" Was all I got out before they gagged me. "Now comes the fun part." Said the head guy, the one who slapped me.

"You think that you're so much better than everyone. Huh? You think that you're superior to us?" I shook my head.

He growled at me, "Don't lie. We know what you think. And we're here to put you in your place."  

Two of them held down my arms, as the other two worked my jeans off of me and pinned my legs. 

I tried to kick and pull and scream and yell, but it didn't work. As the leader drew closer to me, pulling out his cock from his pants. 

"You are nothing but a cow. A blemish to the human race." He signaled for the two that were pinning my legs down to spread them wider. I shook my head, and started to beg for him not to, but all my please went unheard.

He knelt down, and lifted my hips up. "You're going to enjoy this." He said. I felt a burning sensation flaming in my abdomen, and I let out a scream. 

"We got ourselves a cherry!" Was the last thing I heard before my heart beat blocked everything out. 

I don't know how much time passed, but I knew that each of the five had a go at me. 

When they finally left me, I curled up in a ball and sobbed. 

My shirt was torn, my bra was cut off of me, my jeans and underwear were sill on the floor somewhere, bruises started to form on my hips and thighs, and the gag was still in my mouth, soaked with saliva and tears. 

The door to the room opened, and I jumped, thinking they were coming back for more. 

"Elizabeth?" Said a familiar voice. I curled up even more. He wasn't supposed to be here. He was supposed to be in council. 

"Loki, no. Please, don't come any closer." I begged, but it was muffled. 

He walked tentatively over to me and pulled me close to him. "I'm so, so sorry. I should have been here. I shouldn't have left your side. I should have been here when you needed me." He said, pulling out my gag. "Loki, please. You shouldn't see me like this. Please just leave me." I begged. He shook his head, "When are you going to get it? I'm not going to leave you. I'm going to stay by your side." He unclasped his cloak, and that's when I realized he was wearing his formal wear. He wrapped me up like he was swaddling a new born, and picked me up with ease. "I'm going to take you to Asguard. I still have things to do, but I'm not going to leave you here, again." 

He carried me out, "Heimdall, if you please."

This time I was ready. I gripped Loki, and concentrated on breathing as I felt weightless for a few seconds. 

"Welcome back." Said Heimdall. Loki nodded at him, and walked quickly with me still in his arms. "Guards, inform Thor that I will be rejoining the council as soon as I clear up some matters, and that Elizabeth will be joining me." He said in a commanding way, giving me chills, all the while, not stopping for a second.

When we got to his chambers, he laid me gently on the bed, and went to his closet. "I had a few dresses made up for you for when you would come to visit." He said, looking through them. He pulled one out, and laid it on the bed for me. With a wave of his hand, a changing screen appeared. I grabbed his cloak that was still around me with one hand, and the dress with the other. I went behind the screen and changed. 

I looked at the dress once it was on. It had long sleeves, and a neck line that showed off my collar bones but not my breasts. The body of the dress was velvet, and the sleeves a chiffon. It was a deep blue with silver thread at the seams, and a cape attached to it that dragged a little behind me. I stepped out from behind the screen, and Loki smiled at me. He held out his hands for me to take, and as soon as I did he pulled me into a hug. "I know that there is nothing I can say to make you feel better, but I'm so, sorry." I hugged him tighter, trying to convey that I didn't blame him, and that I would eventually recover from it. He kissed the top of my head. 

"Come on." He said, gently. "We have a council to go to." He wrapped his arm, firmly around my waist, and lead me to the council meeting. 

When we got into the council meeting I saw two empty chairs, one for Loki, and one for myself. 

"Brother! I'm glad to see you made it back. Elizabeth, I'm glad you've returned to Asguard as well." I curtsied to Thor when he greeted me, but didn't say anything back. I saw Thor give Loki a worried look, and Loki returned a firm, protective one. Thor just nodded in return, and motioned for us to sit down.

~~~***~~~

It was the third day of council, and I knew the problem, I could fix the problem, but I just didn't know if they would listen to me. 

I was thinking really hard, making sure I had everything right, when Loki interrupted my train of thought. 

"What is it, love?" He asked. I looked at him, "There's a chink in our armor." My voice sounded rough from days without use, but I was heard, by everyone. 

They all stopped discussing what they were discussing, and looked at me. Some shocked, others curious. 

"A chink in our armor?" Thor asked. I nodded. "Anaheim is rumored to attack Asguard in the next week or so, right? We are making plans for offence instead of defense. We have no reason to attack Anaheim other than a whisper, is that really all you need to wage an all out war? Instead of using your resources on attacking and causing a war, use them on defending Asguard." I had stood, and pulled up a 3-D holograph of Asguard. "If we strategically place guards, here, here, here, and here all hours of the day and have a night watch here, here, here, and here, we would be able to efficiently cover all of Asguard. This wouldn't use up a lot of resources either." I said. "When would night guard be on?" Sif asked. "When they would be most likely to attack." I answered. "I've read some of your history while I've been here, and it's similar to Midguard's. All the greater battles fought started when they would be least expecting it. Here's where we have the upper hand. Now that we are expecting it, there is a less chance that they will be able to surprise us. So when do we mostly let our guard down?" I looked around the table expectantly, no one answered. "When we're sleeping." I answered for them. "That's why we have the all day watch and the night watch that'll be there from a couple hours before sunset, and a couple more after sunrise. This will lessen our chance for a surprise attack." Thor carefully looked at my plan and nodded, "This is good. It's very logical. I will add a few things to the plan myself if you wouldn't mind." I nodded, "Go ahead. Mine was just merely a suggestion." He smiled gratefully at me and proceeded to tell those of his plans with my plans.

As soon as the council was adjourned, Loki pulled me into a hug. "I'm so proud of you. You're brilliant!" Was all the warning before he kissed me. He had been to frightened to do so for three days, but when he did, it was pretty amazing. 

"I'm sorry." He said, a little shocked, when we pulled apart. "I didn't mean to, I just-" I pressed my finger to his lips to keep him from speaking. "It's okay. I'm not going to break if you kiss me. I'm okay with the kissing." A soft smile came across him lips. "I just didn't want to hurt you." He said, pushing my hair from my face. "I know. Thank you." 

"What for?" He asked. "For being there when I need you, for giving me space when I need it, for just being perfect." He gently pulled me in for another kiss, "I'd do anything for you." He said, making me smile a little. "As long as you're happy, I'm happy."  He said, tracing my jaw.

"Now, we must return to Midguard. You still need to go to classes." I frowned a little, "I won't have class until 3:30 tomorrow, could I stay here for the night?" He smiled and nodded, "You needn't ask, only tell." Was his reply. 


	6. Chapter 6

I was in the library, reading one of the Asguardian history books, when Loki found me. 

"I have something to show you." He whispered excitedly, holding out his hand for me to take. 

I didn't even hesitate. I sat the book down, and took his hand, threading my fingers through so he could lead me away.

He lead me outside the palace and to a grove nearby. 

I gave Loki a curious look. "Just wait. The sun will set, and then you'll really see." I glanced at the sun that was starting to touch the horizon as it sank lower, and back to Loki, who just gave me a knowing smile that told me I needed to be patient. 

"Take your shoes off, and enjoy the feel of the warm grass under your feet." He suggested. 

I started to bend down to take my shoes off, when he held up his hand, making me pause. "If I may have the honor?" I felt my brow furrow, and a wary smile come across my lips, but I nodded in response to his question. He knelt in front of me, and pulled off the slippers I was wearing. 

I slowly walked out to the center of the grove, to the small clearing. I looked up at the sky that was darkening, and let a small smile come across my lips. 

"It's beautiful, isn't it." Loki said, suddenly behind me, making me jump. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to frighten you." I took a few calming breaths, and turned to him.

Worry came across his features, and I just shook my head with a smile on my face, so he would stop worrying. 

When that didn't work, I stood on my toes and kissed him on his cheek. 

He cupped my face so I would look him in the eye. "Why don't you talk anymore?" He asked worriedly. I shrugged, "I don't have anything to say." Was my answer for him. He frowned, "That never stopped you before. You used to babble about nonsensical things to me, and now I can hardly get a single word out of you. Please, speak, let me hear you. I just want to see you better." I frowned at him, "Loki, what they did... It will always haunt me. I don't think I could ever get better from that." He grabbed my hands and held them tight, "I don't expect you to fully recover, I know that it will be hard, but I will be with you every step of the way. I'm not going to let you go now that I have you. I swear, from this day forward, I will always be by your side to protect you. I will not leave you for any reason. Thor knows that you are my first priority, and after today's council, he will let me be with you, always." I bit my lip, "Summer is coming up soon, what are you going to do then?" He smiled at me, "You're coming to stay with me, here in Asguard. If that's okay with you." 

I smiled, and was going to respond, when a call came out. "Man your stations! West wall!"

Loki kissed my cheek, "You must get back to the palace. I do no want you to be harmed." 

I framed his face with my palms, and kissed him. "Please, don't do anything foolish." I pleaded. He gave me a mischievous smile, "Me? Do something foolish? Are you sure you're talking to the right God?" He said, voice dripping sarcasm. "Loki," He nodded. "I know, but I won't make any promises." He kissed me once more before rushing off to get his armor on. 

I scooped up my slippers and started to rush to the palace, when I heard a commotion behind me. I turned to see that some warriors from Anaheim got through the East gate. I was mildly confused, until I pieced together that the West attack was just a distraction.  

"Shit!" I cursed as I saw some of our own fall. 

Before I knew what I was doing, I grabbed the sword off of one of the fallen, and started to hold my ground. The sword was heavy, but it had good balance, making it easier for me the swing it around. 

One saw me, and charged. 

It was all purely reflex. Our swords met with a metallic clang, "What are you doing here? You're not a trained warrior." He growled at me. "Well, good thing I had four brothers, isn't it?" I bit out as he started to strike again. I blocked and dodged. "Give it up." He said. I shook my head. I wasn't even feeling the strain. "Give it up!" He growled this time. "I'll give it up when you go back to Anaheim." He laughed, giving me an opening. Before I could even think, I drove the blade through his stomach. 

"Elizabeth!" I heard Loki call, but it seemed to be from a long way away. 

I looked down at the sword in my hand, the blood dripping off the tip. I felt my stomach clench as I realized what I had done. I dropped my sword and took a step back, looking at the dead man in front of me.

I felt arms wrap around my waist, "Elizabeth. Elizabeth, breath." Loki said in my ear. "I- I killed him. I didn't mean to, but I killed him." I felt him scoop me up, "Thor!" Loki called. "Brother? What is the matter?" Thor said, showing next to his side in moments. "Elizabeth, she just killed a man, but not before he got her in the side. When she ran him through, his sword caught her! She's going into shock, and you can get her back faster than I can. Please, brother." Thor nodded, and took me in one arm, careful of my side. "Hold on tight." Before I knew what was happening, we were flying through the sky.

When we landed, Thor handed me over to some nurses, and left. 

That's when the pain finally hit. I gasped as someone grazed my side. "She's starting to fight." Said someone. I felt a pinch in my arm, and soon I saw black around the edges of my vision, and I felt my eyes close.

~~~***~~~

Consciousness pulled at me, though I did fight it, I was pulled out of my slumber. I groaned and opened my eyes a little, slowly letting them open all the way. My roommate must have heard me because she came over to me. "Elizabeth? You're okay?" I looked around, realizing that I was in my own bed and not Loki's. "What happened? How did I end up here?" I started sitting up, but I felt a sting in my side, telling me it was a bad idea. "T.D.M. and his brother brought you back. They seemed to be in a hurry, said something about battle." I took in a deep breath, and lifted myself up.

"Oh, and our class was canceled today so-" She didn't even finish that sentence before I was up and walking out the door, ignoring the pain I felt. I only paused to grab my key, and I walked out to the lawn outside. "Heimdall, I know you can hear me. Please, open the bifrost." 

I only waited a few seconds, before I saw the light and I started to fly through the portal. 

I took a few shaky steps as I came through, but I managed. "How are we holding up?" I asked Heimdall. He frowned at me, "You're not supposed to be here. You could end up even more injured." He scolded. 

"What about the battle? How are we doing?" I asked, needing to know if Loki was okay. "It is reaching it's end. The trick you pulled yesterday was quite the shock to everyone. Thor used that to our advantage." I nodded, "Yes, but what about Loki? Is he okay?" I asked, worried. "Why do you care?" Curiosity was in his tone. "Because." Was my answer. He raised an eyebrow at me, and studied me for a bit, "You love him." He stated. My heart started to beat faster in my chest and I suddenly found it hard to breath. "What makes you say something like that?" He chuckled at me, "I am Heimdall. I see all." I huffed at his response, "Just tell me if Loki is okay? Please?" Heimdall gave me a soft smile, "He hasn't been harmed in the least. Just up to his same old trickster ways." I relaxed a little, but a frown formed on Heimdall's face. "What? What is it?" I asked, tense again. "Loki, he's been fatally wounded." I didn't give Heimdall the chance to continue. I started to run, as fast as I could. Adrenaline not letting me feel the pain in my side, the stitch in my ribs, or the burn of my legs. I knew what I had to do.

I ran up to the balcony Odin made his proclamations. It had good acoustics, and you could hears whispers across the entire realm.

When I got there, I took a deep breath, and with it building from my toes, I shouted, "STOP!" Dragging out the single syllable word until everyone had stopped fighting. "This is not what you want! War is not the solution to every problem! There can be diplomatic ways to solve the crop shortage in Anaheim rather than attacking on Asguard! This realm may have plentiful food, as do many others! I'm sure if all the realm leaders were to come together under one roof, and discuss plans to help Anaheim, there will be plenty of food for all! Violence is not the answer. Is it worth losing you loved ones in battle when you could have talked this whole thing out? Is it worth leaving Mothers, Fathers, Brothers, Sisters and Spouses alone just because Anaheim decided to attack Asguard? Let us all meet, together. Not on a battle field but in council chambers! That way you can safely return to your families and friends! If you continue with this battle, it will just drain Asguard of the resources Anaheim wants! So fight no more! We can come to a peaceful solution together, not against one another." I finished my speech, not sure where it came from.

There was a moment of silence, when someone rang out, "Long live the Queen!"

That was not what I was expecting, to say the least.

"Elizabeth!" I turned at the mention of my name, to see Loki. I ran up to him and hugged him, "You're alright. You're alive." He pulled away from me, "I am, why wouldn't I be?" I was fussing over him, straightening his armor, and dusting him off. "Heimdall told me you took a fatal blow. I thought..." He shook his head, "No. Not at all. I've been fighting, but not recklessly. Why would Heimdall tell you such a thing?" I shook my head, "I don't know. We were just talking about how I-" Then it hit me. "Oh! That little shit! He's going to pay for this. He won't hear the end of me." I said angrily. "Did he play a trick on you?" I glared at Loki. "Yes." Loki just smiled.

"Long live the Queen! Long live the Queen!" Was being chanted outside the balcony. "What's that?" He asked. "I-I think I may have done something. I'm not sure. I just pleaded for them to stop. When I was done, they started to chant! I didn't mean to do this! I think they thought I was Frigga! No, they couldn't have we're nothing alike." I started to muse. "Elizabeth, it is a custom. The people choose the queen, whoever it may be, as long as they find her fit to rule next to the king. You're our queen." I looked at him in shock, "N- I- No, I can't be! I'm not even from Asguard! I'm just a simple girl from Midguard, I don't even know how to rule!" Loki grabbed my hands, "You are no simple girl. You're an extraordinary maiden from Midguard. I'm sure Thor will be more than pleased with the people's choosing." I grimaced a little, "This doesn't mean I have to marry him, does it?" Loki laughed, "Not at all. We've had a few that the people though were worthy and wasn't married to the king." 

"Loki, I don't think I can do this. I'm not a leader! I can't make-" Loki pulled me into a kiss, "Yes you are. I've seen you. You just stopped a battle mid-fight!" I glanced towards the balcony. "I-I don't know." He smiled at me, and kissed my forehead. "Come on, Let's go see what Thor thinks." I couldn't help the groan that slipped out, "Why do I have the feeling I'm going to regret this?"

Thor seemed to be overjoyed at the idea of me being the queen. "I heard your speech you gave earlier, you have the spirit to be queen. When should we have your coronation?" I looked at him dumbstruck, "Well, uh, I've seen how you celebrate coronations, so maybe after finals? In four weeks time?" Though I knew finals were only the week after the next, I wanted to stall as long as possible. "Plenty of time to get everything needed for the celebration! Meanwhile, though you aren't acting queen, you've been elected queen, therefore require a guard on you when you travel to Midguard." 

"WHAT? That's not fair! You and Loki don't have a guard when you go!" I argued. "True, but we know how to fight. Loki also told me what happened to you just a few days ago." I glared at the Trickster, "I'll be fine." I said. "I'm still going to have Fandral be with you all hours of the day." Thor put his hand up to stop my protests. "My word is final."  


	7. Chapter 7

I was in the campus library studying for my last final. 

"If pi were multiplied by 3 and divided by 2 what would be the total?" I said out loud, and groaned, letting my head fall to the table in the study room. "You majesty?" Fandral said. "Fandral, I told you, my name is Elizabeth. You can call me that, Lizzy, Liz, Lizard, Eliza, Beth, Bethy, or any other names you could come up with my name, but not your majesty, your highness, queen, your grace, or anything else like that." I snapped.

Fandral sat across from me and was dressed in a fitted v-neck t-shirt, jeans, and some high top chucks, though I was sure that he had many weapons on his person. I knew that if he would have shown up in his armor, people would have stared. 

I sighed, regretting what I had said. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to snap at you, it's just that I need to study for this final, and none of the words are making sense to me right now." He nodded and gave me a small smile, "I understand. If I were looking at books for 8 hours, I would start to loose my sanity as well." I chuckled a little bit and rubbed my eyes. "You have no idea." 

I looked at the clock, "I'm going up to the Bistro to get me some coffee." I said, heading towards the door. Fandral made a move to follow and I held up my hand, "I won't be five minutes. You can stay here." He looked worried, and I rolled my eyes. "If I'm not back in five, you can come looking for me." I told him, and walked out the door.

It wasn't even five minutes before I started back down the stairs. I was half way to the bottom when I heard an eerily familiar voice. "Hey! Look! It's the cherry!" I turned to see the same five from that day at the top of the flight of stairs. 

My fight or flight instincts kicked in, and I started to run down the stairs, hearing the stampede of the five rushing after me. 

They were able to catch up to me, but not because I was slow, but because I had more respect for the library than they did, and didn't run. They pinned my against the glass to my study room, the one I left Fandral in. 

"What are you doing, Cherry?" The leader asked. "That's not my name." I bit out, taking the top off of my coffee and throwing it on him. 

He yelped at the hot liquid scorched his torso, and jumped back, giving me enough space to run to the study room and lock the door behind me. 

"Your majesty, are you alright?" Fandral said as soon as I locked the door. "Yeah, I'm fine. No damage." Fandral glanced out the window to see the guy still freaking out about the coffee on his shirt. "I was about to intervene, but I saw how you handled yourself. Sif would be proud." I gave him a small smile, "Thank you, Fandral, but now I have a slight problem, no coffee." 

He smiled, "I'll get one for you, shall I?" I sighed and nodded, "Thank you, Fandral. You're my hero." I handed him some money, "I take it with four creamers and four sugar. Easy enough to remember?" He nodded. "I shall return." He said, giving me a short bow before leaving. 

I rubbed my eyes, and sat down once more, glaring at the papers in front of me. 

I let my head fall to the table once more, and closed my eyes, letting the black void at the back of my eye lids give my retinas a small break.

I was starting to dose when Fandral came back. He handed me the coffee and I took a sip. Fandral could clearly take orders because it was the perfect balance of sweet and bitter. "You are my new best friend, Fandral." I told him, taking another sip and getting back to my maths pretest. 

"Your- Elizabeth, don't you think that you should get some rest? It's nearly 11:30." I glanced at the library clock to see that he was right. "The library closes at 12, I'll study until then." He frowned at me. "Elizabeth, you shouldn't push yourself so hard. You need to rest. You're still healing from the battle, Loki would not be pleased with your behavior." He scolded. I chuckled, "I know, but he's in Asguard. And even if he would try to convince me to take a break, I would still win." 

Soon the automated voice gave us the five minute warning, and I started to pack up. 

"Are you going to your chambers?" Fandral asked. I laughed, "Well, I don't have a big enough social life to go drinking, do I? Yes, I'm heading back to the dorms. I don't need to wake up early tomorrow, so I can sleep in, but I'm still going to go to sleep. He nodded, looking satisfied with my answer. "I shall walk you to your door, and leave you be for the night." 

Once we were at my door, I bid Fandral a good night.

"Who was that?" One of my roommates asked, obviously looking through the peep hole as she heard me arrive with someone. "Fandral, he's a friend." She raised her eyebrow, "Oh, another one? What are you doing to become so popular?" I rolled my eyes and shook my head, making my way to my room. I started to change into my pajamas when she asked, "So, he's your other boyfriend?" I took a deep breath, "Mary, I'm not someone who would cheat on my boyfriend. Fandral is just a friend of said boyfriend sent to keep me out of trouble." I told her has I pulled on my t-shirt, and went to the basin to brush my teeth. "Keep you out of trouble? Has he seen your social life? What trouble would you get into?" I smiled at her as I wet my toothbrush, "Well, I've been getting into a lot of it since I met him." I told her. "So the guy at the door is just a friend?" She asked. I nodded in response, "Ith like 'e'th a twubo magnet." I said around my toothbrush. "A trouble magnet? How so?" she asked. I smiled, "Juth ith." She gave me a questioning gaze, and shrugged.

"Well, I have to study tomorrow for my final, I'm going to bed. Goodnight." She said, and went into her room. I rolled my eyes, and finished brushing my teeth.

As soon as my head hit my pillow, I fell asleep.

~~~***~~~

I came out of my last final, relieved. 

"How did it go?" Fandral asked, waiting outside the test lab door. "Honestly, it was hell, but I think I did okay." I said as we walked out into the sudden summer rain that started while I was in the center. "I'm glad it went so well." He said, and slung his arm around my shoulder in a friendly manor. 

"We should get bat to Asguard. Loki will be glad to see you." I shook my head, "I can't. I still need to move everything out of my room and into storage, and check out as well." He rolled his eyes, "Why must this whole ordeal be so complex?" I laughed, "That's what I've been asking myself for the past 19 years!" 

~~~***~~~

"Alright, you're ready to go." My R.A. told me. "Thank you. Have a good summer." I told her. "You too. Are you going to be returning to snow next fall?" She asked. I thought about all that had happened recently. "No." I answered. "Why not?" She demanded as she walked down the hall with me. "Things happen. Some good, some bad, and I was offered an opportunity of a lifetime. So no college in the fall." I said, both answering and avoiding her question. 

We bid each other farewell, and I went up to Fandral. "Shall we return to Asguard?" I asked. He chuckled. "Heimdall, if you please?" He said.

~~~***~~~

When we arrived back the preparations for the coronation were in full swing.

Now, it was only the evening before, and the celebrations had begun. 

"Elizabeth, my love, is there something the matter?" Loki asked. I was nervously fiddling with my dress in the mirror. It was made just for this occasion.

It was a beautiful, dark blue, silk dress with a tight bodice and a skirt that fanned out. The sleeves were long, and much like the dress itself. Tight at the shoulder and biceps of my arms, and fanned out at the bottom. To add a little design to it, a long belt that wrapped around my middle several times before knotting and hanging down my front. 

"Nothing, I'm just a little nervous." I told him. He wrapped his  arms around my waist, and rested his chin on my shoulder. "There is no need to be. I've seen what you've been like with the people, they all love you. You're going to be an excellent queen." I smiled a little, "That's not why I'm worried." 

"Then, why?" He inquired. "What if I muck it all up? I could say my vows wrong, or what if I accept gifts the wrong way, or, I could possibly, accidentally kill someone with that arrow I have to shoot over the edge!" He chuckled at me. "This is no laughing matter, Loki!" I scolded, though I was comforted in the fact that he found it amusing. "Do not worry, my pet. If you need any help, just close your eyes, take a deep breath, and imagine me, hugging you close to me." To make his point, he turned me around and wrapped his arms tightly around me. "Thank you, Loki." I whispered into his chest, and breathing in the scent of metal and leather.

Soon after we headed down to the feast. Everyone was celebrating and having an all around good time. There were dancers, singers, musicians, actors, and various other performers. It wasn't at all like Thor's, other than the food. I was relaxed soon after we arrived, and laughing. 

Even so, my energy didn't last long. After my fifth yawn, Thor took notice. "It has been a great and eventful feast, but our soon-to-be Queen has grown weary, and we must excuse her." I smiled gratefully at Thor, and stood. "Please, continue the festivities without me. I would hate to see everyone disappointed just because I grew tired." I said, and started walking out the door. "To the queen!" Was the toast as I left.

I didn't realize that Loki had followed me out, until I started to make the turn for my own chambers (Though they were hardly ever used) instead of his. He grabbed me by the waist. "No you don't! I will spend this last night with you, for tomorrow, you will be queen, and unable to come to my chambers." 

My head whipped around. "What? Why?" He smiled sadly at me, "Because, anyone caught in bed with the queen before she had wed, will be imprisoned for treason. One of the old customs that no one has thought to change." I frowned at him, "That's not fair." I pouted like a four year old. "Indeed, but no need to fret. I'm sure all will be well soon enough." I sighed and nodded at him, "You're right. Could we just go to bed? I'm really tired." He kissed my forehead and nodded, "Of course. Anything for you." I smiled as he lead me to his chambers, looking foreword to a good nights rest. 


	8. Chapter 8

I woke up to Loki nuzzling my neck. "Come on, Love. You need to get up." I groaned, and snuggled up to him, making him chuckle. "You need to get ready for your coronation." He said. "I don't wanna be queen if it means I have to get up." I pouted. 

He grabbed my forearms, and pulled me up in a sitting position. "Come on. You need to get ready." I sighed, knowing he was right. "Not until you give me a good morning kiss." I demanded. He smiled, "Not even queen, and yet already giving orders." He teased before leaning in and kissing me deeply. "Now you must get ready." He said when we pulled apart. "I thought I was to be queen, not you." 

"Why you-" He started. I quickly scrambled out of bed and ran out of the room, with him closely behind. 

I turned the corner that lead to my chambers, only to bump into, "Odin!" I said surprised, and out of breath. "My lady. I have been looking for you." Loki caught up, and started tickling my sides before he noticed Odin was there. 

Odin cleared his throat. "Father!" Loki jumped back away from me, but Odin gave him a knowing smile. "It's okay, Loki. I just need to have a word with Elizabeth, here." Loki nodded and started to turn away, but I grabbed him and gave him a quick kiss. Making him blush profusely.

I started to walk beside Odin, "What do you plan to do with your power as queen?" He asked. That question was not at all what I was expecting. "Uh, well, I would like for all nine realms to come together in unity and be at peace with one another. Form some trade treaties so that alliance would strengthen, and maybe start to visit other realms so that we will accept one another for the differences that we have." I answered.

He glanced at me, but showed no emotion. "When I first heard that you were elected to be queen, I must admit, I had my doubts. A Midguardian on the throne was something I hadn't even thought of. But I've seen how logical you are in the council chambers, and I must say I am rather impressed." I smiled a little at him. "Sir, with all due respect, I am not what everyone makes me out to be. That image is a romanticized version of myself. I do not wield the power to change peoples minds so easily as they say. I am, however, able to speak loud enough for the people to hear me. I never intended on them agreeing with my opinions." He gave me a questioning look, "Why do you say such things?" I shrugged, "I'm a realist." I answered. He frowned at me. "I'll show you." I told him, and leading him to the kitchens.

I grabbed a glassed and filled it half way. "Would you say that this glass is half full, or half empty?" He looked at it, "It's half empty, obviously." I smiled, "That means you're a pessimist. It means you see all the negative outcomes. And optimist would have seen it as half full, meaning they see all the positive out comes. A realist would simply say that it is a glass of water, meaning they see positive and negative outcomes.

"Because I'm a realist, I know that I cannot do all that I would like to do on my own. It will take a lot of work, and skill that I do not own myself." He nodded at me, "You'll make a fine queen." He said, leading me out of the kitchens and back to my chambers.

My coronation dress was something of a wonder. It had a white bottom layer with the front embroidered with a salwar pattern with silver thread. The top layer was a dark blue. It made a right side up V shape from my shoulders to my waist, and a larger, upside down V from my waist to the floor, and made a train in the back. It was also embroidered with the same thread and pattern as my front. 

I looked at myself in the mirror, feeling nervous about the whole thing, when I heard a knock on my door. "Come in!" I called. One of the hand maids was working on my hair. "Frigga, Sif! What brings you here?" I asked, and the hand maid put on the final touches. I stood and they bowed to me. "Oh, no. Please. I'm not queen yet." Frigga smiled at me as I got flustered. "We have brought you gifts for your coronation. Though, usually they are not given until after you take your vows, and are crowned queen, we thought it would be more appropriate for you to wear ours as you are crowned." I held up my hand, "No, you really don't need to give me gifts." I protested. "Nonsense. It's our pleasure. These are the earrings I wore for my own coronation." Frigga said opening the small box in her hands. They were beautiful to say the least. They started as silver studs, but dangled down into an intricate design that swirled around some sapphires, and a pearl was at the bottom of it. "Oh, Frigga. They're so gorgeous!" I gasped. "I couldn't take them from you." She smiled, "You can and you shall. Come, let me put them on you." She said walking over to me, and grabbing one earring, pressing it through my lobe, repeating it with my other ear. "There. You look amazing." She said, framing my face. I smiled at her, "Thank you."  Sif then stepped forward, holding a bigger box than Friggas, "This was my mothers. I've seen the way you are with the people of Asguard, and you're just as kind as she was, if would be a great honor if you would wear this for your coronation." She said, opening the box for me to see. I gasped at the necklace in it. It had a simple silver band, that separated and twisted around each end. Gems were held with in the twists, and two small, blue crystals hung down from it. "Sif, it's-" I started. "Perfect." Frigga interrupted, giving me a firm look. Sif took it from the box and put it around my neck. 

Another knock at the door was hear. "Come in!" I called. Loki poked his head through, and gasped. "Elizabeth, you look stunning." I smiled at him, as he walked over to me, taking my hands in his, and holding them out to take me in. "You're going to be a gorgeous queen, and a great one at that." I smiled, "You're not very good with compliments when it comes to stuff like this, are you." I teased. He pulled me closer with one arm, his other hand, still holding on to mine. "I'm just merely distracted by your beauty." I giggled, "You're silver tongue seems to have saved you." 

He kissed my forehead, "Come now. You're people await." He told me. I glanced at Frigga who was giving us a knowing smile as she walked out with Sif.

I took a deep breath as the doors to the throne room opened. I walked at a steady pace done the isle between the crowd of people that had come to see. It seemed as if all of Asguard came. I walked to the bottom the the steps leading to the throne, now thrones, kneeling in respect for Thor. "Do you Elizabeth of Midguard swear to protect the people of Asguard?" Thor asked. "I swear." I answered. "Do you swear to help maintain the peace among the realms?" I nodded, "I swear." Was my answer. "Do you swear to rule by my side as my equal, and help me lead Asguard with a strong heart, and a wise mind?" I smiled, "I swear." I said, staying on my knee. "Then I pronounce you, Elizabeth, Queen of Asguard." Thor gestured for me to stand and join him at the top of the steps. "With the power vested in me, I give you this crown to show your rank." He said, placing a Coronet on my head. I couldn't see it, but I felt that it had a small band, and a intricate design that sat on my forehead. "Long live the Queen!" Thor started. Soon the whole room was chanting as Thor took my hand, and lead me to my throne.

Soon after the chanting stopped, a line had formed to give me gifts. There were dresses, jewelry, sweets, daggers, and so on. It was near the end when a group of four kids came to me. I recognized them as the kids I looked after when their mothers were working. "Hello Pip, Koli, Raga, and Sigra." I greeted. "Hello Ms. Lizzy." They greeted back. I stood and walked down the steps to them, "What is it that you would like?" I asked. Koli, the leader of the tight group of friends, stepped forward. "We made you this bracelet, with the help of our mothers." He said, holding out a leather band with small, colorful beads sewn on. I smiled at them, "Why thank you. Would you mind helping me put it on?" He beamed at me and nodded. I held out my left wrist, so he could loop it around. "I promise to never take it off." I vowed and gave each one a kiss before returning to Thor's side. "You are marvelous with children." Thor told me. "I had some younger siblings that I helped take care of." I answered.

The Warriors Three were next. "To our new queen we offer this bow and a quiver of arrows. May you reach your mark every time." My eyes went wide when I saw the bow. It was sliver plated with blue, gold, and green vines that seemed to dance around it. "How kind of you. Thank you." I managed. 

The last in line was Loki. "If it pleases the court, I would like to take the Queen and guests outside to give my gift." I looked at Thor, who only shrugged and said, "It's your coronation." I looked at the room, "Only if it pleases the people." Was my answer. With that they all nodded, showing that it did. Loki held out his hand for me to take as I descended from my throne. I gladly took it as he lead me out into the courtyard. Loki let out a sharp whistle, and I heard hoofs on the stone. I turned to see a beautiful black stallion heading out way. "His name is Thamre." Loki told me as I stroked his neck.

I noticed that he wasn't an ordinary horse. "Loki, is he-?" I started, shocked. "A Pegasus. Yes." Thamre spread his wings out in a show. "You're so beautiful." I whispered to him. "Thank you, Loki. I'll be sure to take great care of him." Loki smiled at me, "I'm sure you will. Would you like to see how he fares?" I nodded excitedly. "May I help the Queen onto her new steed?" I smiled, "It would be an honor." I answered. He came over and gripped my waist as I jumped up. He guided me onto the saddle. I looked for the reins but found none. I gave Loki a questioning look, "He responds to voice commands." He told me. I leaned forward and whispered, "Thamre, could you fly for me?" He reared a little as if to say yes, and started to gallop, spreading his wings as he gained momentum. I gripped onto his mane, but not too tight, as we took off from the ground. I couldn't help that laugh that came out. "Right." I said, and he turned right. "Strait." And he straitened out. "Left." He turned left. "Strait." I commanded gently.  "Alright Thamre, let's land, shall we?" He hovered over the clearing in the courtyard, and slowly lowered us, until we were on the ground. Loki helped me down, and I went to face Thamre. "You are a good boy." I said, patting the strong muscles in his neck. 

"He will serve you well, your highness." Loki told me. 

"The gifts have been received! Please join us again tonight, as we welcome our new queen." Thor said to the court. There was a loud Hoo-rah in my honor, and everyone departed to go to their respective homes.  

I smiled at Loki who stayed in the courtyard with me while everyone left. 

"Thank you so much for Thamre." I said, giving him a hug. 

"Your Majesty, you mustn't display affection so publicly." He scolded. 

I pulled away from him and looked at him, questioningly. "Loki?" The hurt was clear in my voice. He gave me a sad smile, "Elizabeth, now that you are queen, you and I will not be able to freely express the love we have for each other. We may link arms, and go for walks, but unless we are wedded, we aren't able to do much else. Well, not so publicly." I drew my brows together, "But I kissed you right in front of your father just this morning." 

A smile came across his features, "Yes, but he approves of our relationship." 

I stepped back from him, "You don't think anyone else will approve of us? Is that it?" He frowned, "No." 

I shook my head, "I knew I shouldn't have fallen for you. I knew something like this would happen. I knew that there was no way you could possibly like me. I'm such an idiot." I grabbed the skirt of my dress and started to run back to my chambers. "Elizabeth!" Loki called after me, but I ignored him. 

~~~***~~~

As I entered the feast to celebrate me becoming queen, I felt as if everyone could tell I had been crying. 

I just smiled and took my place by Thor at the head of the banquet table.

"Is something troubling you?" Thor asked half way through.

"Why?" 

"You've hardly spoken a word, and you've not touched your food." 

I smiled at him, and grabbed his hand. "Thor, I'm okay. It's just been a rather... emotional day for me." I told him. "Emotional?" He asked. 

I was screaming at myself on the inside for that slip up, "You don't become a queen of an other realm every day, now do you?" I covered, quickly. He smiled at me, "Very true. May I suggest you return to your chambers?" I smiled again. "Sounds like an excellent suggestion." 

Thor helped me stand, and everyone stopped chatting and eating and celebrating. I smiled at the room, "Her majesty wishes to retire." Thor told them. "Please, continue the fun with out me. I do not wish for my subjects to be unhappy." They all laughed as I made my was out of the banquet hall. 

As I made my way to my chambers, I stopped a running guard. "What's the matter?" I asked. "Some rouges went to Jotenheim, we believe the mean to declare war." He told me. 

I nodded, "You must tell Thor, quickly." I instructed, and ran for my chambers. 

Once there, I quickly untied my dress, and threw it of the the changing screen, and slipped on my leather shaika, leggings, and boots. In my rush out the door, I grabbed my bow, and quiver for insurance. 

I made my way to the stables were I saw Thor, Sif, and the Warriors Three, saddling their horses. 

"Elizabeth, you're not supposed to be here." Thor told me as I grabbed my own saddle for Thamre. "I very well am. It's just as much my responsibility as it is yours to keep the peace among the nine realms." I told him as I tightened the saddle straps and mounted Thamre. "You just will not stay, will you." I gave him my most dazzling smiles, "You know it!" And he lead us to the Rainbow Bridge to decide the fate of the two realms. 


	9. Chapter 9

I felt my skin tighten against the Jotun cold when the beam from the Bifrost stopped. 

We walked our horses slowly through the cold to what looked like could be the palace. 

Jotunheim was nothing like it was portrayed in the movies. Okay, well, it was practically made of ice and snow, but there were buildings of sorts, and not everything was out in the open.

We approached Laufey who was sitting on his throne. 

The size of the frost giants were understated in the movies, though they looked the same, with the dark blue skin and navy markings running across their body, even their eyes were red.

"King Laufey." Thor greeted, bowing in respect. "Thor Odinson, how ironic you have come here on this eve." Laufey said, sarcastically. I was confused weather or not I should laugh because of his wit, or growl because of his comment. 

"Just a while ago, three of your men came here and tried to take my life." He growled out. 

With a wave of his hand, the three were brought into the room. "King Laufey, I sincerely apologize for the actions of these men, and ask that you take no harsh action towards Asguard because of them." I said. Laufey looked at me in surprise. 

"You're only a Midguardian, who are you to ask for forgiveness of Asguard?"

I tilted my chin a little in defiance, "I'm the newly elected queen of Asguard." I told him.

"But all you want is peace! We are soldiers who want blood!" One of the three who attacked Laufey said.

I snapped my head around to look at him, "You will keep quiet." I growled.

I turned my attention back to Laufey, "Your Majesty, I may not be from Asguard, but I have been able to learn about their history these past few weeks I've been there. In every single tale about the frost giants, it says the same thing, frost giants are not a violent race, or irrational, but rather very reasonable and wise. I beg you, do not make all of Asguard suffer for the actions of the few."

Laufey studied me for a bit, "Very well, but we shall keep these three here in Jotunheim for sentencing."

I looked to Thor as a queue for him to step in.

"That sounds very reasonable." Thor said.

Laufey smiled, "Then it's settled. We shall keep them here, and you shall return in peace."

We bowed to Laufey, and walked out.

~~~***~~~

There was a collective sigh of relief as we stepped through the Bifrost.

"It went well." Heimdall said in a congratulatory manner. "It did." Thor confirmed. "And it was all Elizabeth."

I felt my eyes bug, "What? No it wasn't." I said. "All I did was talk. You're the one who made all the final decisions." Thor smiled at me, "If it weren't for your way with words, we would have had a war on our hands." I shook my head, "I'm far to exhausted to argue with you. I'll see you tomorrow." 

I clicked my tongue to let Thamre know I was ready. 

The stable hand met me as I arrived. "I'll take things from here, Your Majesty." He said as I climbed down. "Please, call me Elizabeth. Thank you Samson." 

He gaped at me, "M'lady knows my name!" I giggled, "Of course I know your name. Why wouldn't I?" He shrugged, "I'm just the stable hand, you're the queen." Right. 

"Samson, with out you, there would be utter chaos, though Loki would probably enjoy that." He chuckled at me. "My point is, what you do is just as important as anyone else's job. Weather it be taking care of steeds, baking sweets, or even keeping peace among the realms, we're all equally important." Samson smiled at me, "Thank you, You- Elizabeth." I smiled and gave him a peck on the cheek, "Good night, Samson." I said.

"What was that all about?" I jumped at Loki's voice. 

I shrugged, "I was just thanking him for taking care of Thamre." I said and continued to walk towards the palace. 

"Elizabeth, please, we need to talk." He said, following me. 

I turned sharply, making my Shaika fan out and my hair swish over my shoulder. It was much more dramatic than I intended, and I gave myself an internal pat on the back for it.

"Loki, you made it rather clear earlier that you don't want to be seen with me. I asked Frigga about it and no one wouldn't approve of us, and you know that. Just admit that you don't want to be seen with me. You're ashamed of me, and you don't want anyone to know that we were ever together. I get it. So I'll pretend that we were never together. Everyone's happy.

"Now if you'll excuse me, it's been a long day, and I really need my sleep."

I started to walk away, but he grabbed my wrist. "Elizabeth, please." I pulled it out of his grip, "No, Loki. This is hard enough as it, don't make it any harder." I said, and quickly made my way towards my chambers.

Needless to say, I didn't sleep well that night, or that week.

~~~***~~~

I was reading over some treaties for Anaheim, when Thor spoke to me. "Elizabeth, are you well?" 

"Hmm? Yeah, I'm fine." I lied. "You seem to be falling asleep on your feet." He said. "I'm fine. I just haven't slept well for a while." 

I turned my attention back to the treaty. 

"Elizabeth?" Thor said softly, "Maybe you should go sleep for a while." I shook my head, "No, Thor, I'm fine. We still need to visit Laufey today to reassure the peace, welcome the ambassadors from Alfheim, and visit the baker to see what we can do about his security issues." Thor smiled at me, "Elizabeth, I'm sure I'll be able to handle the duties for today. You need to rest or your health will deplete, and Asguard will be left completely with out a queen." I sighed, "But-" I started to argue, "No." He said sternly. I groaned, "I'll be okay for today. Go get some rest." 

After another agitated huff I realized I wasn't going to win, "Fine. I'll try to get some sleep." I said and stood. "Good." Was his response. 

I shook my head and left for my chambers. 

Loki was walking towards me as I made my way down the hallway. 

"Elizabeth." I rubbed my eyes. "No." I said simply, and kept walking, too tired to keep up the pretense.

To be honest, the reason why I wasn't sleeping so well was because Loki and I were fighting. I kept having horrible nightmares because of it. I had already forgiven him for what he did, but it still hurt. 

I opened the door to my chambers, and leaned against it when it closed for a bit. 

Soon enough, I was changed into my pajamas, and crawling onto the bed, not even bothering to slip under the covers. Just falling asleep on top as soon as my head hit the pillow.

_I was in the elevator for the maths building, and the five guys stepped in. Inside my head I was screaming, but it all played out just like that day._

_I wanted to run, I wanted to leave, but as soon as I took a step towards the elevator door, it shut, trapping me in with my worst nightmare._

_"No class for you today." The leader said._

_One clamped his hand over my mouth to prevent any protests or screams as I saw the leader press the button for the fourth floor._

_When the doors opened, it wasn't the abandoned fourth floor of the maths building, but the busy cafeteria._

_They dragged me to the center of the tables, "Time for the fun part." The leader said. "Time to put you in your place."_

_With a wave of his hand, the other four pinned me to the ground._

_I looked at the other students who were walking around us with pleading eyes, but they didn't seem to acknowledge us._

_I cried as I felt my jeans being ripped off of me, and he lifted my hips._

_"You're so disgusting. How could you let him do this to you? How could you allow him to degrade you in such a fashion?"_

_I looked around, and I saw Loki looking down at me, with a look of utter disgust sculpted into his face._

_That's when the other students took notice. The started to point, and whisper. None of them shocked, but looked as if they were enjoying the show. It didn't take long for them to start to laugh, and throw nasty words my way._

_"Cow!"_

_"Slut!"_

_"Floozy!"_

_"Cunt!"_

_"Skank!"_

_"Cum Dumpster!"_

_I looked to Loki for help, but he just shook his head, "You're not someone I can be seen with. Not after this. You have been publicly dubbed a slut, I can't have that on my reputation." He turned and walked away._

I sat up in my bed, gasping for air. I grabbed my shins, put my forehead on my knees, and drew in deep breaths, letting my eyes water and leak out all the emotions I was currently feeling. 

That, by far, was the worst one I had. 

There was a knock on my door, and with out thinking, and called for them to come in.

"Loki?" I asked, a little shocked. 

He marched right over to my bed, fierce determination in his eye, gently, but commandingly, grabbed my jaw, and planted a kiss on my lips. 

"Loki, stop. Please." I begged, a sob escaping me, making him frown. "Do you hate me so?" I shook my head. "I could never hate you no matter what you've done to me. I forgave you long ago, but you've hurt me, Loki. You've hurt me so bad. So why are you here? What do you want?" I demanded. "I want to show you that I still care for you." I scoffed and wiped my eyes, "Yeah, so much that you don't even want to be seen with me in public. I should have stayed in Midguard." 

He frowned, "That's what you think it is? You think I'm ashamed of you?" 

"What else am I supposed to think? Everyone shipped us! And then out of the blue, you decide that we can't even hug in public anymore because I'm the queen? We both know that's a load of shit, Loki. I've helped, hugged, and even kissed my subjects and there have been no objections. I regularly hug Thor, Frigga, and even the Alfather himself, so why would anyone have a problem with you and I being together. Oh, wait, they don't! Never have, never will. You see were I'm going with this? Asguard doesn't give two shits and a nanny goat who I'm with. Just like I care for them being happy, they care for me being happy, even if the only source for said happiness is the God of Mischief and Chaos himself!"

I took in a deep breath, and looked at Loki. Relieved and bewildered that I was able to speak my mind. 

He nodded, grabbed my wrist and pulled me off the bed. 

"Loki?"

He didn't say anything to me as he dragged me out of my chambers. 

"What are you doing?" I demanded, but silence was his only answer.

He towed me out of the palace, into the courtyard and past the gate to the lower city where the market was located. It would be the busiest time of the day if the sun was anything to go by. 

"Loki! Stop! I'm in my pajamas!"

He stopped in the middle of the market and turned to me. "You're wrong." He said, before he was kissing me again.

It started angry, biting and teeth clacking together roughly. Eventually is softened. Caring, compassion, and love poured into me as I kissed him back, realizing that I was wrong. I should have heard what Loki had to say before blowing things out of proportion. 

The proof? He was kissing me in the middle of the market at the busiest time of day, acting like it was the one thing that he wanted to do the most.

We pulled apart, "I was afraid, that now you're queen, that you would find someone better suited for you, and leave me with a broken heart." I chuckled a little, "Loki, you know that I practically worship you, and there is no one I'd rather be with. I-I love you." 

He pulled me in for another kiss, "I love you, too." He whispered to me, hugging me tightly. I laughed, "I'm sorry for being such a bitch to you." He nuzzled into my neck, "It's partly my fault." He muttered into my skin. "Well, I was still a bitch." 

He laughed, "Yeah, well you sort of made up for it already." I gave him a curious look. "'Two shits and a nanny goat'? What does that even mean?" I couldn't hold back the laughter that erupted from me.

 


	10. Chapter 10

Ten Months Later

"Elizabeth. Elizabeth!" Loki whispered in my ear. 

I groaned and pulled the blankets over my head, "No! It's my day to sleep in!" I pouted into my pillow. 

He chuckled, nuzzling into my shoulder, and wrapping his arm around my waist. 

This is how it was, and had been for nearly nine months. Once I convinced Odin, Frigga, and Thor that Loki and I were not going to do anything in my chambers until our wedding night, they convinced the guards stationed outside my chambers, to turn a blind eye when Loki entered just as I was preparing for bed. 

Loki slid my nightgown off my shoulder, and lightly nipped there. He proceeded to nip up my neck, to my earlobe, where he whispered, "Happy anniversary." 

My eyes shot open.

"Today's our anniversary?" I asked, panicked, shooting up out of bed. He chuckled, "Well, not our official anniversary, but it was a year ago today that you presented this to your art class." He said holding up the drawing I did for the advertisement part of the coarse.  

"Oh my gods!" I laughed, grabbing the paper from his hand. "Where did you find this? I thought I threw it away!" I said, falling back onto the bed and looking at it. "I saved it!" He said, grabbing it away from me.

I rolled over, and snuggled back down into the blankets. "Well, if that's everything, I'm going to go back to sleep."

He chuckled, and slid under the covers, next to me. "If that's what you want, we can sleep for a bit longer." He whispered, kissing my forehead. I smiled, and closed my eyes, but not falling asleep. Just breathing as Loki played with my hair. 

"Elizabeth?" He said quietly. "Hmm?" I responded. "I-I know that you think that you're not ready for it yet, but would you-"

Loki was interrupted by a guard opening my door. "Your Majesty, I apologize for disturbing you, but a dispute has broken out among the people, and King Thor is still in Alfheim." He said. I sighed, "I'll be there soon." I told him, sitting up as me made his exit.

I stood and went behind the changing screen, only to pause to grab a dress from my wardrobe.

I slipped it on, and I noticed I've never seen this dress before. It was black, and the skirt opened int the front to reveal a green underskirt, and the corset was lined with the same green. I looked at it curiously, "Loki." I said, peeking my head out from behind the screen. "No one else has been secretly using my chambers, have they?" I asked. "I doubt it, my love. Why do you think so?" I finished tying up the corset and came out from being the screen. "Because I've never seen this dress before." I answered, though it fit me perfectly, just like all the ones the royal seamstress made for me. He turned to look at me and beamed. "It's yours. I had the seamstress make it for you for today." 

I should have known. Loki always liked green on me, always telling me it made the green in my eyes shine through. 

I crawled onto the bed were he was, and straddled his lap, "Could I have a more perfect boyfriend?" Loki smiled at me, "Nope." I laughed and gave him a chaste kiss before crawling off the bed and putting some shoes on. "I'm sure this will all be over so quickly, you won't have the chance to miss me." I told him before slipping out the door.

"My queen, Sir Cuyler asked me not two days ago if he could buy my mare. She is dear to me, and I turned down his offer. When I awakened this morning, I found my dear mare gone! The only one who could have done it was Sir Cuyler!" The farmer, Hagen, accused. "Your highness, I showed interest in the mare, I would not steal it!" Sir Cuyler pleaded. I held my hand up to silence them. I turned to the farmer, "Hagen, I am not accusing you of lying when I say, Sir Cuyler is one of my most honorable guardsmen, and I do not believe that he would steal a mare. Before you start to point fingers and accusing, maybe we should look at the clues." I siad and started to walk towards the stable that the mare was held in.

I opened it and peered inside. I saw two sets of foot prints, one was obviously the farmers, but the other set were too small. They were obviously a child's. I concentrated on the prints, they seemed to go up to the stable, and back the same way, and the hoof prints of the horse led in the opposite direction towards the apple orchard. 

I turned to the farmer, "I promise, as queen I will return your horse to you." I vowed. He looked at me hopefully, and nodded. "Thank you, your grace." He said taking my hand and kissing the back of it. "Hagen, I call you by your name, it is only fair that you call me by mine." He only nodded and bowed before leaving with Sir Cuyler.

I took off my slippers, and started to walk in the direction of the hoof prints. 

It didn't take me long at all to find the dark brown mare. "There you are." I whispered softly, carefully approaching her. She gave a little whiny, but did not run as I reached up and stroked her neck. "Hagen is worry to death over you. Come on let's get you home." I put my hand on the underside of her jaw, and put enough pressure for her to know that I was going to lead her. She followed with no hesitaion, and it didn't take me long at all to get her back in the stable. 

Hagen came running up to me, "Oh! You found her!" He exclaimed, joyously. I smiled at him, "Hagen, Sir Cuyler did not steal you mare. In fact no one did. I suspect a child took a small liking to your mare, I came by to visit, accidentally unlatching the stable." Hagen smiled sheepishly at me, "I guess I was a little rash when I accused him of such a thing." I smiled, "I'm sure all is forgiven." He beamed at me and bowed, "Thank you, your Majesty." I couldn't help but chuckle when he gave me a quick bow, and rushed off to find Sir Cuyler.

I made my way back to the palace, stopping every once in a while to see how a citizen was doing, or to help them out a little.

"You are so good with the people." I heard Loki say. I turned and smiled at him, "Hey you." I said, as he wrapped an arm around my waist. "Sorry I've been taking so long. I guess I got carried away." I looked up saw that the sun was preparing itself to dip beyond the horizion. He kissed my temple, "Nonsense. You were helping the people, that is what a queen is, after all." I frowned. "Yeah, but I was your girlfriend before I was queen. Now you're second to the people, and I feel horrible for it." He stopped walking, and turned me so I was facing him. "Just because you were my girlfriend before you were queen, doesn't mean I should come first. I see how happy you are when you help out your subjects, and that makes it all worth it for me." I gave him a small smile, "But-" He silenced me with a finger on my lips."No more buts! I love you, and if loving you means that I'm second, then I'm okay with it. Just as long as I'm by your side." I nodded, "Okay." He smiled and gave me a quick kiss. 

"Come. I have something for you." He said, grabbing my hand and leading me away. 

It was that same grove we came to before I was elected queen. We had returned here often when I wanted to just get away from everyone. I smiled as he led me to the clearing, the sun falling over and the sky darkening. This was my favorite part. When the sky was finally dark, the flowers in the clearing opened, and started to glow with a yellow light. Loki picked one up and turned to me. "Watch." He whispered. He held his palm open, and looked at the blossom. It started to glow brighter for a bit, and when it faded, it was a blueish, silver color. He smiled, and put it in my hair. "Beautiful." He whispered, making me blush. He took my hand again, and led me to the center of the clearing, and sat down. 

He turned to me and smiled even wider, "Elizabeth, just a year ago, you were so shy, sad, and self concious, and now... Now your confidend, happy, and don't care what others think of you, but not so much so that you're conceded. You care about everyone else before yourself, and I absolutely love that about you. I also love how much wits and smarts you have, your laugh, when you can't breath because you find some of the dumbest jokes so funny. I love that you bite your lip, and draw your eyebrows together when you're concentrating. I love that you spend as much of your free time as possible learning about your people. I love that you tend to draw on your days you have nothing to do. I love that I can see the world the way you see the world with those drawing. I love how you see the world as a beautiful thing. I love, when you're sleeping you tend to draw yourself closer to me. I love that when you start to have a bad dream, all I need to do is wrap myself around you, and you relax, and smile. I love you. I love you so much, I would shout it from the balcony and do a jig while doing so if you asked." I knew I was crying because his words started to fill my heart with so much joy. I smiled through my tears, "Loki..." He held my face in his hands, "I love you, Elizabeth, and that's never going to change. So will you do the honor of letting me be beside you for the rest of your life? Will you marry me?" I gasped as he held a ring up for me to see. It had a silver band with four gems in it. Two sapphires and two emeralds. "I know it's a midguardian custom to give you a ring..." He said. I looked at him, my heart pounding, "Yes. With all my heart, yes." He grabbed my hand and put the ring on my finger. I tackled him with a hug, making him fall back. He chuckled and gave me a kiss. "Good. Because I don't want to share you with anyone."


End file.
